militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
ARA Almirante Irízar
|Ship name=''Almirante Irízar'' |Ship namesake=Julián Irízar |Ship owner=Argentine Navy |Ship ordered=17 December 1975 |Ship builder=Wärtsilä Helsinki Shipyard, Finland |Ship yard number=420 |Ship laid down=4 July 1977 |Ship launched=3 February 1978 |Ship completed=15 December 1978 |Ship delivered=23 March 1979 |Ship in service=1979–2007; 2017– |Ship out of service= |Ship identification =*Callsign: LOAI * * |Ship fate= |Ship status=Undergoing sea trials after refit |Ship notes= }} |module2= |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship draft= |Ship power=4 × Wärtsilä-Pielstick 8PC2-5L (4 × 3,828 kW) |Ship propulsion=*Diesel-electric; two shafts *Two DC propulsion motors (2 × 5,950 kW) *Two fixed-pitch propellers |Ship speed=* (max) * in ice |Ship range= |Ship endurance=60 days |Ship crew= |Ship complement=245 |Ship cargo= |Ship sensors=Plessey AWS-2 radar |Ship aircraft=*2 × H-3 Sea King, or *2 × Super Puma |Ship aircraft facilities=Helipad and hangar |Ship notes= }} |module3= × MAN 9L32/40 (4 × 4,500 kW)Proyecto De Reparacion Y Modernizacion Del Rompehielos De La Armada De La Republica Argentina “Almirante Irizar”. |Ship propulsion=*Diesel-electric, two shafts *Two propulsion motors (2 × 6,500 kW) *Two fixed-pitch propellers |Ship speed= |Ship range= |Ship endurance= |Ship crew= |Ship complement=313 |Ship cargo= |Ship sensors= |Ship aircraft= |Ship notes= }} }} ARA ''Almirante Irízar'' is a large icebreaker of the Argentine Navy. She was built in Finland in 1975. A fire broke out in the auxiliary generator compartment in 2007, putting it out of commission until April 2017. Background The ship was named after Julián Irízar. In 1903, when he held the rank of Lieutenant, he commanded the Argentine corvette during a successful mission to rescue the Swedish Antarctic Expedition of Professor Otto Nordenskjöld, after the expedition had been trapped by the Antarctic winter. The vessel was built at the Wärtsilä Helsinki Shipyard in Finland, under a contract signed in 1975 between the Argentine Navy and the shipyard. Irízar was launched in February 1978 and was formally commissioned on December that year, arriving in Argentina on 23 March 1979. She replaced the elderly icebreaker , which was then retired from active service. Almirante Irízar s peacetime missions include annual campaigns to resupply and rotate the personnel assigned to the Argentine Antarctic outposts, as well as conducting and supporting scientific endeavors in Antarctica. She has also conducted several passenger tours to Patagonia and the Antarctic. The ship's homeport is at the Argentine Navy's Buenos Aires Naval Anchorage ( ) in the capital city of Buenos Aires. Service .]] During the Falklands War ( ) the vessel served as a troop transport and then as a hospital ship, a role for which her crew included medical personnel from the Argentine Army in addition to the naval medical staff. In April 1982, while operating north the Falklands, the boilers of tanker [[ARA Punta Médanos (B-18)|ARA Punta Médanos]] failed and she lost all propulsion; Almirante Irízar towed her back to Puerto Madryn (about 330 miles west) in rough weather, the trip took about 60 hours. Punta Médanos couldn’t be repaired, and was unable to continue operations during the war. After the end of the war, she was used to return injured Argentine personnel back to the mainland. The ship gained attention in 2002, when she attempted to rescue the supply vessel Magdalena Oldendorff, which was trapped in pack ice off Antarctica. Even though Irízar failed to break Magdalena Oldendorff free, she managed to move it to a safety position and resupply the ship with food, medicine and medical personnel until the ice melted and Magdalena Oldendorff could return to open sea. 2004 incident On 15/16 March 2004, the ship entered a maritime area designated as conservation zones under the jurisdiction of the Falkland Islands and issued demands for other ships to identify themselves. }} This prompted a protest from the British government to the Argentine government over its policing of seas under Falkland jurisdiction. The diplomatic note also re-asserted British sovereignty over the islands. 2007 fire On 10 April 2007 at 22:00 UTC−03:00, a massive fire broke out in the auxiliary generator compartment. By midnight, captain Guillermo Tarapow had ordered the evacuation. Argentine Navy and Argentine Coast Guard aircraft, including P-3 Orion and Hercules C-130 aircraft, operated to keep track of the 24 lifeboats. The 296 persons aboard the icebreaker —including civilians of the Antarctic bases— were helped by the nearest ships, the Panamanian tanker Scarlet Ibis and a Uruguayan fishing vessel. The icebreaker was returning from its annual Antarctic summer campaign, and the incident took place some east of Puerto Madryn. The crew arrived safely in Puerto Madryn on 12 April. There were no casualties. The vessel's captain remained aboard alone for almost 24 hours after seeing his crew safely evacuated from the ship. Starting 11 April, destroyer , corvettes ARA Granville, and , avisos ARA Gurruchaga, , and , and Coast Guard , surrounded the icebreaker and began rescue operations. Buzos Tacticos and members of the Rescue Team ( ) of the Argentine Navy boarded the ship and extinguished the fire. On 18 April, the ship started being towed to the Puerto Belgrano naval base. Irizar finally arrived to Puerto Belgrano on 20 April. The fire caused the loss of the two Sea King helicopters stored in their hangar, worth million each. These have been replaced by four Sea Kings transferred from the US government. Following this incident the British government offered to supply Argentine bases in Antarctica in support of scientific missions, using . This offer was turned down by the Argentine government, instead they leased the Russian icebreaking vessel Vasily Golovnin for the subsequent Antarctic summer campaigns at a cost of US$2m/month. The Dutch cargo vessel Timca was hired for the 2012/13 campaign. Vasily Golovnin would again carry out the following Antarctic campaign. Upgrade in 2011.]] After a long period in Puerto Belgrano due to legal issues surrounding the incident, Irízar finally arrived in Buenos Aires on 3 September 2008 to be taken to Tandanor's shipyard for repairs. Repairs were expected to be completed in 2010 but continued into 2011, and were supervised by Norwegian shipyard Aker Yards. , the refit had thus far cost over million and the ship was not expected to be ready until late 2013. In , it was disclosed that the ship was still awaiting the necessary repairs and that sea trials had been delayed by a year, with oppositors claiming the money spent —some million plus another million in contracting supplying vessels— could have been used to buy a new ship; }} a month later, it was announced that work regarding control panels was still pending. The Tandanor shipyard repaired the fire damage and also reconfigured the vessel to increase laboratory space from up to . This allow the ship to be used primarily as a research vessel in addition to its role of resupplying the southernmost Antarctic base Belgrano II. The diesel engines have been replaced by four new ones purchased from MAN in October 2011. The main radar of Irízar was also repaired in Argentina by CITEDEF.[http://www.mindef.gov.ar/info.asp?Id=1482 La Armada Argentina solicitó una cotización para la reparación del radar del Irízar y ésta fue de 5.5 millones de dólares, mientras que el CITEDEF lo reparará por 1.3 millones de dólares] Work was initially estimated to be finished by November 2011, but it was not until April 2017 that the icebreaker was declared seaworthy again. On 4 July, Almirante Irízar sailed to the Atlantic for the first time in ten years. After departing Buenos Aires, the vessel headed to a dry dock in the main base of Argentine Navy, Puerto Belgrano, where the icebreaker will undergo tests and verifications prior to ice trials in the Antarctic and return to full service.Icebreaker Almirante Irizar expected in Puerto Belgrano for high seas trials. Mercopress, 5 July 2017. On November 2017, the ship came back to Buenos Aires after successfully passing its "ice test", the last stage of its restoration work that left it ready for service again. It was confirmed that it will be present on the Antarctic 2018 campaignEl rompehielos Irizar llegó al puerto de Buenos Aires y formará parte de la campaña antártica Nuestromar.org.ar, 4 November 2017. References }} }} }} }} }} |30em}} Further reading * * * External links * Category:Icebreakers of the Argentine Navy Category:Maritime incidents in 2004 Category:Maritime incidents in 2007 Category:Maritime incidents in Argentina Category:Ship fires Category:Ships built in Helsinki Category:Falklands War naval ships of Argentina Category:Research vessels of Argentina Category:1978 ships Category:Hospital ships during the Falklands War